Girl Meets World One Shots
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: One-shots based on Girl Meets World with references to it's spin-off starter, Boy Meets World. Rate T to be safe!
1. Girl Meets Mr Squirrel

**Hi, I'm Bex and I am new to this fandom but I adore BMW and GMW. I'll be doing one-shots for this as I am just starting out. This first one is a take on how Riley meets her Uncle Eric in the upcoming episode Girl Meets Mr. Squirrel. It has been confirmed that BMW cast members are making appearances in GMW so this is my take on how it actually happens. Every chapter will be in Riley's POV. And there's a reference in this chapter, guess what it is :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Girl Meets Mr. Squirrel<em>

As my family, Maya, Lucas and Farkle hopped onto the train with me, I smiled at Crazy Hat who winked in return. There were barely any seats so Lucas offered his lap. Of course, Dad cut in before I actually completed the action. "Why doesn't Auggie sit there?" he offered, smiling innocently.

"Sure, Mr. Matthews." Lucas grinned back before placing my baby brother onto his lap.

"You could have just offered the seat, you know?" Maya mumbled. Farkle turned to her, smiling flirtatiously.

"Well, you could sit on my lap?" Farkle offered. Maya smiled back then frowned.

"No." she simply said. I giggled at their antics and realised that we had stopped.

"Alright, kids. Off we get." Mom said, picking Auggie up from Lucas as we trailed out the train.

"Next stop, Madison Square Garden." Dad announced excitedly before grabbing my hand and Maya's as we rushed through the busy station.

When we finally got out, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone here?" Mom asked, placing Auggie down and holding his hand.

"Let's see," Dad said before looking round at us. "We have Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas."

"What about me?" Auggie pouted. Dad chuckled and bent down to pick him up.

"No-one can ever forget about you, Auggie." Dad replied before Auggie giggled.

"Well, let's get going!" Mom said, as we crossed the road and entered the fabulous garden.

"It's beautiful." Lucas said. "We don't get many nice gardens like this back in Texas."

Maya smirked. "You don't, Ranger Rick? Awh, now that's just not dandy!" Lucas only smiled in response.

"Knock it off, Maya." I said before turning to Lucas. "You've never been here before?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I haven't. Thanks for bringing me here, Mr. and Mrs Matthews."

"It's no problem, Lucas." Mom smiled. "Right, you kids can go off and we will meet each other right here, in an hour."

"Okay Mom!" I said, already dragging my friends along.

The four of us wondered about, taking in the beautiful sights as we talked about life in New York compared to Texas.

"Honey! Where are you?!" A man with long, wild brown hair and long brown beard with unruly clothing yelled.

We just stared at him, freaked out. That is, until I finally decided to help him a little bit.

"Uh, hi?" I said, the man turning around to face me with a smile. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, oh will you help me find her?" he asked.

"Sure." Lucas said. "What does she look like?"

"She's a moose. She's my wife." The man said proudly.

"Uh... I do not think there are any moose here in New York, dude." Maya said, all of us backing away from him.

"I think there are! Look at this picture. It's one of us together in front of the Empire State Building."

"Then okay, we'll help you, Mr...?" Farkle smiled.

"Mr. Squirrel! I am Mr. Squirrel." We looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"Okay, wacko. Let's get searching." Maya sighed.

It took an hour but we finally found the moose, his apparent wife.

"You found my wife!" Mr. Squirrel announced, happily.

"Yeah, she was just grazing over there." Lucas said, leading the moose back to its owner.

"How can I repay you?" Mr. Squirrel asked.

"Riley? Maya? Lucas? Farkle?" We heard my dad call. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" I called back.

My parents and little brother came into view as Dad sighed in relief.

"You can trust them." Mom chuckled.

"Topanga..." My dad simply said, making her roll her eyes.

"No way!" Mr. Squirrel yelled, looking straight at my parents. "I know you!" he grinned.

"Sorry, but do we know you?" Mom asked, pulling us away from the man.

"Uh, guys, it's me." Mr. Squirrel said.

"Me who?" Dad asked.

"Seriously, Cor? You don't remember your own big brother?" WHAT?!

Dad's face wore shock as Mom's wore surprise. "Eric?" Dad asked. Uncle Eric. The notorious Uncle Eric I had never met. The man nodded, grinning.

"It's good to see you, little bro! And of course, Topanga!" Uncle Eric/Mr. Squirrel said.

"It's good to see you, too, big bro!" Dad said, before hugging him. He immediately leaned back. "Uh, why are you dressed like this?"

"Remember the argument we all got into when Rachel, Jack and Angela were against you, Topanga and Shawn?"

"Uh... I remember that." Dad said, nodding at Mom who also shrugged and nodded.

"I had a dream!" Uncle Eric said dramatically. "Well, more like a vision into the future... Anyway, I was Mr. Squirrel and I was married to a moose. It was all because of the book I read about Ghandi and remember I started my own?"

"I guess we remember." Mom smiled softly.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm like this. I carried out my dream." Uncle Eric smiled.

"Okay." Dad shrugged.

"So, how do you know these helpful kids?"

"This one," Dad started, placing his hands on my shoulders as I grinned. "is our daughter, Riley."

Uncle Eric started to laugh. "Oh my God! Cory with Topanga's hair!" he said.

"I get that a lot." I shrugged.

"This little cutie, is our son, Auggie." Mom introduced. "And those are Riley's friends."

"Cool. So, what do you guys do now?" Uncle Eric asked, taking a pizza slice from his pocket, making us all look at him weirdly.

"Uh..." Dad said, watching him eat it. "I'm a teacher."

"Like F-F-F-Feeny?!" Uncle Eric laughed.

"Yes, like George Feeny." Dad smiled.

"And I am a lawyer." Mom announced proudly.

"Damn Cory, how did you get yourself into this?" Uncle Eric asked, patting Dad's back. "You stand no chance."

"He never did." Mom smiled. "Oh, we were going for lunch. Wanna join?"

Uncle Eric smiled, softly and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask."

And that was how I met Mr. Squirrel who turned out to be my long lost uncle, Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Girl Meets Mr Feeny

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! It's the 1st of January here in England and it's awesome! Anyway, this chapter is Riley meeting the great Mr. Feeny. Boy, I love that old man ;P Every chapter will be in Riley's POV. And there might be a reference from Boy Meets World in this chapter, so guess what it is, if there is :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Girl Meets Mr. Feeny<em>

"This museum is actually pretty cool." Maya said, reading an inscription on a piece of displayed art.

"Especially going with your friends. It kinda makes it seem like it isn't homework." I said, happily. Lucas chuckled and led me to another piece of art. A sculpture. An old man stood beside it, eyeing it intently.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, sir?" Lucas asked politely. The man turned to us and raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Indeed it is." he replied. His eyes drifted to me and he squinted his eyes in an observing manner. "You look familiar." he muttered.

"Do I?" I giggled weirdly. "I would doubt that. I have never met you in my life." I said.

"We may have not met before but I have certainly seen you before. In Philadelphia. Are you familiar with Alan and Amy Matthews?" My eyes widened.

"Yes, they're my grandparents!" I announced. Just then, Maya joined us.

"Who's the old guy?" Maya asked.

"I am Mr. Feeny, your grandparents' neighbour." he introduced himself.

"So you are the great Mr. Feeny that I have heard loads about?" I asked, excitedly.

"Indeed I am. And you must be Riley, Cory and Topanga's daughter." Mr. Feeny said.

"Yes, I am." I grinned, clasping my hands together.

My dad walked up to us, holding a map of the museum. "Riley? Guess what? There's a new exhibit just upstairs!" he said, excitedly. I turned to him and smiled when he looked up from the map.

"Mr. Feeny?" he asked shocked.

"Mr. Matthews." Mr. Feeny replied.

"You couldn't stay away from us so you decided to follow." Dad grinned, making his old teacher roll his eyes.

"If you must know," Mr. Feeny started, chuckling. "I accepted a job over here. It's only for a couple of months before I go back home."

"You're coming to teach in New York? Boy, whoever has you is lucky!" Dad replied, handing my the map.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, I am teaching at John Quincy Adams Middle School." All our eyes popped out.

"Really? I teach there! And these kids go there!" Dad said, excitedly. "Oh, boy it will be just like the old days, again!"

Mr. Feeny only smiled. "Except, it is your daughter who is going to receive my many teachings, Mr. Matthews."

"Don't you think, it's now time to start calling me Cory?" Dad offering, smirking a little.

"Of course, Corn-"

"Don't even go there." Dad warned, making Mr. Feeny chuckle. "How's the Dame?" he asked.

"Still teaching at Pennbrook." Mr. Feeny replied.

"I doubt you two will ever stop teaching." Dad said, smiling softly.

I stepped forward. "Well, sir, I cannot wait to be taught by you. My parents speak absolutely highly of you." I said.

"We've heard stories about you." Maya added.

"And you are?" Mr. Feeny asked politely, his hand out.

"Maya. Maya Hart, sir." she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

Mr. Feeny turned to Lucas. "Lucas Friar, sir." he said.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, these children are indeed polite. I guess your teaching pays off."

"Thank you." Dad said modestly. "Ooh, the exhibition is about to start!"

"Mr. Feeny, would you like to join us?" I asked. Mr. Feeny smiled and nodded.

"It will be a pleasure to."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Girl Meets The Friend Game

**Back with another one shot! x Thanks for the response! A little something for Boy Meets World lovers! My take on this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Girl Meets The Friend Game<em>

"Alright, everybody," Mom started as she, Dad, Auggie, Josh, Uncle Eric, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Ava Morgenstein and I sat around the table; ready to play the Friend Game. "Let's play this thing! I go first!"

She didn't get far as the door buzzer rang.

"Who could that be now?" I moaned, hitting my head against Maya's shoulder. We already had nine players and one commentator in the room.

I watched as Mom stood up and answered the door.

"Hello?" Mom called.

"_Topanga, I know that you are probably busy eating dinner with your family but have you got room for hmm, four more?_"

Uncle Eric's, Dad's and Mom's eyes widened as the latter let out a high pitch squeal, buzzing our guests in. Who was the lady?

"Who are they?" Maya asked as we all watched the door in suspense. Just then, the door opened and Auggie, Josh and I hugged Uncle Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn!" Auggie and I chorused. Maya only sent a nod.

"Hey guys, look who I found in the streets of NYC." Uncle Shawn grinned, moving to the side to let three people enter.

"Angela! Rachel! Jack!" Mom screamed happily, hugging them all. Dad stood up along with Uncle Eric and hugged them too.

"Guys! Wow, it's been a long time!" Dad grinned happily.

"It has, hasn't it?" The lady, I presumed was Angela said.

"Oh, Rachel, Angela, Jack, meet our kids, Riley and Auggie." Auggie and I waved, smiling politely.

"Aren't they the cutest things!" Rachel, I presumed said, clapping her hands in delight. Jack however stared at me.

"Cory with Topanga's hair..." he mumbled.

"That's what I said!" Uncle Shawn and Uncle Eric chorused, making me giggle weirdly.

"She even does his weird giggle!" Rachel said.

"They're gorgeous." Angela smiled.

"Riley, Auggie, remember the stories we told you about when your father and I had friends back in Philly?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, nodding.

"Well these are Rachel," she pointed to the tall ginger haired female. "Angela," she pointed to the beautiful dark skinned female. "And Jack." she pointed to the man who looked a little like Uncle Shawn.

"Yeah... he's my half-brother." Uncle Shawn said, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Oh my gosh! Cory, is that...?" Angela asked, looking at Uncle Josh. Josh smiled nervously.

"Yup. That's today's very own Joshua." Dad grinned as Uncle Josh stood up and hugged the three friends.

"I don't remember you guys well but I was three when you left so..." he said, shrugging.

"Boy, is he handsome!" Rachel giggled.

"Hey, that's our brother." Uncle Eric joked.

"And my future husband!" Maya added, making Josh back away from her and the others to look at her weirdly. "Look at me like that and I will kill you all..." she threatened, all of us immediately paying our attentions to something else.

"Please tell me you're normal." Jack begged.

"Uh... Cory, a little help here?" Uncle Josh said instead.

"The Matthews are crazy! What can I say?" Dad said, making Uncle Josh nod happily.

"Including the ones who marry into it." Uncle Eric pointed out, nodding his head to Mom who glared at him.

"Hi! I'm Farkle!" Everyone turned to Farkle as Maya and I slapped our hands onto our faces.

"Hi, Farkle." Everyone said.

Uncle Eric peered at him closer. "Hey! Now I know where I know him from!" he said. "He's Minkus' kid."

"Wow, you mean the little nerdy guy back in high school?" Angela asked shocked. "Are you sure he's real?"

"Ha! I checked my birth certificate!" Farkle announced happily.

"Could be forged." Jack stated, making everyone nod.

"Minkus was a little weird kid." Mom said, narrowing his eyes.

"My father owns his own helicopter." Farkle bragged.

"But does he have a Topanga? Ha! I guess not." Dad said, making Mom kiss his cheek.

"I'm rich." Jack offered.

"Filthy." Rachel added.

"So your step-pappy decided to give you back your cash? Cool." Uncle Eric grinned.

"Uh... 'Scuse me sirs and madams but I came here to play a game." Lucas peeped out making me smile at him dreamily.

"Yeah, Lucas came here to play a game. So did I..." I mumbled.

"You live here!" Dad said, confused.

"Whatever rocks your boat, Daddy..." I said, as Lucas grinned back at me.

"No!" Dad yelled, sitting between us.

"Awh... Cory's at that 'You Can't Touch My Daughter, Otherwise I Will Murder You' stage!" Angela smiled, cooing.

"Not happening." he growled at Lucas.

"Yes sir!" Lucas said.

"He's even got him scared for his life." Mom added, getting more popcorn from the cupboard.

"Urgh... Can we play the Friend Game or not?!" Maya yelled.

"The Friend Game?!" Uncle Shawn said happily. "Oh yeah!"

"Teams! Us against you Riley, your friends, Auggie and Ava." Dad said.

"Okay then, let's do this thing!" Ava yelled, as we all sat around the table.

"We are so going to win." Maya assured us, her team.

"Oh yeah? Your world wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for us. Our friendship dominates your little ones." Uncle Shawn said smugly.

"Shawnee, remember do not patronise the blonde one!" Dad hissed.

"Relax, Cor. I have this under control." Shawn smirked.

...

"How did they...?" he said, half an hour later.

"Beat us?" Rachel finished, eyes wide.

"I warned you." Maya smirked, finishing her juice.

"Guess we were a little rusty, huh?" Jack asked.

"Rusty? You guys were..." Uncle Josh started before bursting out laughing. "I can't even say it!" he gasped out.

"But... We... We were the greatest friends to ever exist!" Mom said.

"Guess, it's my world now, huh?" I smirked, flicking my hair.

"Oooh-ho-ho!" Mom glared at me.

"And in Riley's world, I, Farkle, dominate!" Farkle said, looking at me flirtatiously. "Madame?" he offered his arm.

"Urm, no." Lucas said, moving me away from Farkle. Dad glared at him.

"Look, guys it's just a game." Angela chuckled.

"A game we should have won!" Uncle Eric pouted.

"Maybe, we're not as close as we used to be guys... Come on? How long have any of us contacted each other in years?" she retorted.

"I guess our little girl's the new queen of friendship, now." Dad smiled at me.

I grinned and blushed, hugging my friends.

"Time for bed, Ava and Auggie!" Mom announced, making them groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
